


The Place And Time So Just Let Me Know

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery Trio, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Brain Stormed Risque Supernatural Ideas for LostGirl that Are Mine and Mine Alone so XXX.





	The Place And Time So Just Let Me Know

Mark is Bartending at The Dal when Beautiful Redheaded Twins named Zanchii and Virgaa order Tall Plasmos and Mark asks them if they are Vampires. And The Sexy Pair Of legs says Yes Love We Are Vamps Cute WerePanther and then They Lean In. And Kiss Marky Boy on The Cheeks and Dyson walks in and Says what Honor Do We Boring Lowley Spineless Commoners Have for You Two Careless Snooty Spoiled Useless Pedigree Bimbo Blood Suckers to pay us A Visit in Our Humble Surroundings. And Mark asks His Father what The Heck is all of that about and Dyson says along time ago Zanchii's and Virgaa's Parents tried to Get A Bill To Pass to Kill Shapeshifters and that They Used Torture and Keep Shapeshifters as Forced Fighters to Make Money Off of and that No Bernard should be trusted. And Dyson talked to His Son he says to The Smutty Redhead Vampires are you fakes looking for Someone inparticular???. And maybe I can point you outside for a nice tan and Zanchii says good looking what's with all of The Hostility and darling we are looking for Bo because we really need help and we are so scared. And Mark Says they seem genuine and Byson says I will think about it Ladies and with that Virgga slips but Father and Son The Cards.


End file.
